


“单向”暗恋（12）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来※主动基上线，孕期♂play，上车愉快~※本章【预警】：情趣女装 / 后入 / dirty♂talk / 跳蛋 / 蒙眼 / 自慰





	“单向”暗恋（12）

Thor楞在了那儿，以至于亲吻的姿势被维持了仿佛无限长的时间。他已经很久没有这么近距离的观察他的弟弟了，就像他们的第一次见面一样，上下扇动的纤长睫毛就好像一把小扇子，在他的心中掀起了狂风巨浪，那时候如此，现在依然是这样。

此刻他望着近在咫尺的碧绿色双眼，紧张得手心冒出汗来。

Loki懒洋洋的看着他的哥哥，好整以暇的等待他的下一步动作，可Thor就像是呆滞了似的一动不动。为了缓解凝滞空气里的尴尬，他朝他眨了眨眼，可他的哥哥完全就是个蠢货，根本接收不到他传递的信号。

身上的男人突然动了动，接着就往后退去，Loki心里翻了几百个白眼，拜托，他是什么洪水猛兽吗？

他没给他的哥哥足够的时间抬起身体，在Thor急急忙忙向后撤离的时候，他伸出手臂结结实实的环在了他的脖颈上。

“抓住了。”

“Odinson先生，享用你的礼物吧。”

带着熟悉的狡黠和得意的语气在耳边响起，热意的气息拨动了碎发让Thor心里痒痒的。雪白的手臂像是灵活的小蛇从被褥下钻了出来，把他缠得紧紧的，下一秒，刚被他松开的红艳的嘴唇再一次贴了上了，软软糯糯的触碰着他的，他浑身僵硬，就像是刚从冷藏室被抬出来似的。

很快便不满足于嘴唇的碰触，柔软的一小节舌尖悄悄的探出来，来回扫弄他的唇缝，接着轻轻撩拨他的齿关，他想出口阻止，可还没冒出完整的句子，小舌头就跑进了他的嘴里，撩人的四处攻城略地。

Loki整个上半身都离开了床面，紧紧的攀附在Thor的身上，白嫩两截手臂不依不饶的圈着自己的所有物，激烈的亲吻啧啧有声，在安静里的屋子里显得更加色情。

Thor被动得被他吻着，这让Loki不满的皱了皱眉，伸手一把拽紧了他的手掌往他的下身探去。

Thor被撩拨得心绪大乱，Loki尝起来太甜了。可当他触摸到一团突起的时候，他本能的推开了他的弟弟。

“我……”色欲的气氛被突然打断，接踵而来的尴尬让他看起来有些局促。

“你什么意思？”正打算进行下一个动作的时候，他一下突然被推开了，离开的那个冒着热气的躯体，身周一下子凉了下来。

“我们不能……”

“我都不介意，你介意什么？”难得的主动被突然打断让我们的Loki先生气急败坏。

“不是……”

“啊……是我会错意了是不是？直男先生被我给恶心坏了？我向您道歉，我还以为您一直都很想操我呢。”坏脾气又开始卷土重来。

“Loki我不是这个意思……”

“我说呢，今天看你和你周围的几位小姐很投缘啊，看来最近因为忙着照顾我耽误了你找女朋友吧，那我可真是罪大恶极了，要不然我明天就去张罗着给你物色几个女人？”他越说越离谱，越说越气愤。

“你到底在说什么，我没有……”

“你该不会一直都想甩掉我这个包袱吧，可惜找不到借口。不需要借口了，你现在就给我滚。”

他被心里作祟的不安弄得气红了眼，借着情绪一股脑儿的撒了出来。可还是不够解气，于是又加了一脚，把面前这个该死的男人踹到了床底下。

掉落发出了不小的动静，以及被他敏锐捕捉到的，几不可闻的闷哼。

他赌气的别过脑袋，不看向那个方向，胸口剧烈的起伏，心里却忍不住开始担心Thor会不会伤到了哪里。

沉默持续了一段时间，Loki终于忍无可无，我就看一眼，他给自己不停的做着自我建设。他悄悄转动脑袋，可他刚往那儿看去的时候就被猛的抱了个满怀。

“唔……”

嘴唇被猛的堵住了，想骂出的脏话只能吞进肚子里，这野蛮的男人半坐在他的腿上，手臂牢牢的箍住他的后背，暴烈的吻劈头盖脸的砸了下来，他的嘴被迫向上张开，津液顺着下巴和脖颈往下淌，口腔被粗暴的扫荡，舌尖也被纠缠得缴械投降。

“不要随便给我定罪，我只是不想伤到孩子。”Thor松开怀里的男人，因为刚才的亲吻嘴唇上水光淋漓，眼神还呆呆的，意乱情迷蒸得他满脸泛红，大口的喘着气，可爱极了。

Loki愣了一下，不服输似的又往他的嘴唇上盖了个印儿，发出“啵”的一记，“那就操后面啊。”离开的时候还不忘添油加火。

直到此时，Thor才后知后觉的发现有些异样，Loki半坐在床上，被面从身上掉下了一截，露出了雪白的身躯，上面松松垮垮的罩着白色半透明蕾丝的布料，那实在无法被定义为一件衣服。

Loki看着他的哥哥突然僵硬的表情得意极了，他转过身，半跪在床上，被子彻底从身上掉落，修长的腿部包裹着白色的渔网袜，一路上沿到大腿根的蕾丝袜边，浑圆挺翘的臀肉暴露在视线里，因为跪下的动作轻轻颤动，臀缝里牵着根丝带，在后穴口绑了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

没了被子的遮蔽，机械抖动的嗡嗡声更加清晰可闻，后穴口疯狂的震动，不时有黏糊糊的液体从那儿流出来，打湿了蕾丝面料，清晰的水痕让他显得更加色情。

“哥哥，我不会白要你的礼物，我们礼尚往来。”尾音轻轻上扬，带着点藏不住的诱惑。

他还没得意多久，从下身传来的痛意让他的微笑停滞在了脸上，“啪”的一声清脆响亮，饱满的臀肉上下颤了颤，接着泛起了漂亮的红痕。

Thor心里涌起凌虐的欲望，大掌裹住两瓣来回的揉捏挤压，紧实细腻的手感让他沉沦，时不时的来上一掌，那儿很快红肿起来，玩弄得布满了指痕。

“不要……”Loki被弄得眼泪汪汪，被玩弄的屁股牵动后穴里的跳蛋，敏感点被不停的冲撞，他快射出来了，眼角泛出欲望的情红，扭头小声的求饶。

“不要？不要还来勾引我？”Thor一只手捏着他的腰胯，一只手挤压着两处臀肉，在手里来回把玩。

他俯身下去，牙齿叼住蝴蝶结的一头，慢条斯理的扯开绳结，后穴被玩得微微外翻，裂开了一个口子，抖动的跳蛋被淫水浸透了，让那儿看起来泥泞极了。

“啊……你不是也很喜欢吗。”Loki一边压抑着呻吟，一边回击道，很快又因为尖锐的痛意噤了声。

Thor用力在被玩弄得红痕一片的臀肉上用力的咬了一口，嵌入的齿印像是个宣布所有物的印章。他伸出了两根手指去抠挖后穴里的跳蛋，只是轻轻搅了搅，那儿就发出了黏糊滑腻的声音，指节在肠道了屈起，碰到了更多的敏感处。他一边在他的后穴里肆虐，一边去解他的袜子。

屁股上又挨了一掌，“自己掰开。”

命令的语气让Loki兴奋得跪不稳了，上身几乎趴在了床上，腰也止不住的发软下塌，只剩下屁股还高高的翘起。被玩弄得泪眼朦胧的靠在枕边，津液沾湿了一小块床单，他听话的伸出手去，用力的把两瓣臀肉掰得大开，红肿水润的后穴露了出来，可身后却迟迟没有动作，刚想往后看，双眼却被什么东西罩住了。

Thor解开了他的袜子，缠了两圈系在了Loki的眼睛上，好心的打了个死结。水光润泽的绿眼睛隔着面料上的网洞委屈兮兮的看着他，和脸颊上的潮红相得益彰。

“操……Thor你真是个变态。”

取出了跳蛋的后穴空虚的一开一合，被玩出了一个小小的孔洞，不停地流出淫水，滴滴答答的掉到床上。下一秒又被粗大的阴茎贯穿，一下子捅到了最深处，肠肉争先恐后的缠上来，又被用力的操开。Loki猛的抽吸了一口气，努力的放松身体。

感受了身下男人的变化，Thor更加肆无忌惮了起来，大开大合的操弄，全无刚才小心谨慎的样子，窄小的后穴被撑开到极致，褶皱也消失不见，穴口几乎透明，用力的吞吐着进出的茎身。

“你是不是吃醋了？”

Loki被操得不住的前后耸动，后臀也因此发出淫乱的拍打声，闻言还是忍不住嘴硬道，“我吃醋？笑死人了，你又不是我的谁。”

因为怀孕而鼓胀的乳尖因为来回的摩擦而挺立起来，乳晕上泛起小小的颗粒，敏感的奶孔刮擦到布料，胸口涨得发疼。阴茎也翘得老高，顶端吐出的黏液蹭在床单上，留下了几道痕迹。他难耐的扭动着身体。

“她们想邀请我一起玩，我拒绝了。”

“哼，你敢答应试试。”听到了想要的解释，Loki满意得眯起了眼睛，咽喉里舒服的哼了哼，向后翘高了臀部，迎合着男人更猛烈的抽插。

茎身挤开狭窄的肠道，操到敏感点的时候，身下的男人发出了发情般的呻吟，脖子向上扬起，冒着情红的眼角隔着被绑在眼睛上孔洞的白线流下泪来，整个人不停的抽搐。

“Thor，喊我的名字……”他抖着手去抓Thor的，很快他的意图被这个男人发现，手掌被按在床上，用力的十指紧扣。

“Loki，Loki，Loki……”每操一下，他都喊着他的名字。

他被操得软成了一滩水，精液溅得到处都是，身体因为极致的高潮而剧烈的痉挛。

太舒服了……

自从他怀孕开始日积月累的欲望终于找到了出口，释放了个彻底。

从后穴淌下来的淫水流到了阴唇那儿，后穴的极大满足让前面的小嘴不停的翕张。

还想要……

“前面……”

身上的男人也不打算就这样放过他，他把他翻了个身，阴茎还在他的身体里，因为转动的摩擦，身下又传来了甜腻的呻吟。

“前面也想要？”

“想要……想要你操我……”后穴还在不住的痉挛，像一张小嘴不停地吮吸着里面的阴茎，前面却空虚难耐，汹涌得欲望让眼泪越攒越多，哭腔带着鼻音听起来无辜又可怜。

迟迟没有被巨大的阴茎填满，Loki难以忍受的自己玩弄了起来，左手虚虚的握着阴茎上下套弄起来，右手在阴唇附近打转，沾了些后穴的淫水就往里面捅，才塞了两个指节就舒服得全身紧绷，隔着中间薄薄的粘膜，他仿佛能触摸到后穴的茎身。

“想要……唔……好舒服……”他的手指越戳越快，撸动阴茎的手指也一路向下，挑开阴唇拨弄着勃起肿成一小粒花生米大小的阴蒂。

Thor看着身下的男人变着法的玩弄自己，不住的扭动身体，雪白的皮肤因为情欲笼上了一层薄粉。

“不够……啊……Thor……帮帮我……”手指能触碰的地方太浅，他忍不住向他的哥哥求助。

Thor抽出了插在后穴的阴茎，猛的操进了他的阴唇，后穴流出一大股白浊，衬着艳红的媚肉看起来糜乱无比。

“啊——”前面也被填满了，灭顶的快感冲昏了他的头脑，他混混沌沌的大声尖叫，胡乱的吐出一些字节。

身上的男人用力的揉捏他的奶头，那儿因为怀孕微微的鼓起，粉嫩软绵，手指夹住继而弹开，玩弄了没两下就挺得老高。

“再过一段时间，这儿是不是会流出奶来。”身下的男人因为戏弄而浑身震颤，他满意的俯下身子一口含住，用力的吮吸，好像真的能吸出奶水似的。

“啊——Thor，轻一点……”Loki被吸得舒服得胡乱蹬腿，可身体却诚实极了，挺着胸脯直把另一侧的奶头也往Thor嘴边送。

“口是心非的小骗子。”Thor轻轻的笑着，身下的阴茎更加用力的鞭挞，淫水被操得四处飞溅，在穴口打出了白沫，吐出红肿泛着淫靡水光的奶头，接着含住了另一只。

Loki翻来覆去的被操弄了无数次，两个穴口被浇灌满了精液，小肚子因此鼓起了一块，身上黏黏糊糊的，他几乎一整晚都没有停止痉挛，持续的高潮让他叫得嗓子都哑了，最后的时候阴茎已经射不出来什么了，可Thor依然像个疯子一样卖力的操他，在失去意识之前，他对今天愚蠢的计划后悔得想砍死自己。

 

TBC


End file.
